


Clockwork

by shamishami (shikinami)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Kai popping up, M/M, baby talk, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikinami/pseuds/shamishami
Summary: testing ao3's import function, for the most part.





	Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> testing ao3's import function, for the most part.

**Title:** Clockwork  
**Chapter(s):** none; just 50 sentences  
**Author:**[](https://xxshamisen.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://xxshamisen.livejournal.com/) **xxshamisen**  
**Genre:** Angst, fluff, romance, non-descriptive smut  
**Rating:** Ranging from G to R  
**Warnings:** Baby talk, Kai popping up, noncon  
**Pairing:** Aoi/Uruha  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except for my stories.

 **Comment:** This one's for [](https://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile)[**1sentence**](https://1sentence.livejournal.com/) and I hope they don't mind that I jumbled the sentences to read the mini-stories with ease~ >_<;; Anyway, I've been listening to a local band (Up dharma Down, to those who are interested -- please do listen to them! ♥) while whipping these up, so the mini-stories are titled after their songs. Hell, even this set was titled after their song. =D Ah, I only hope my muses would cooperate after this~ >_<;;

 

 

 

 

**Standalone (angst)**

>   
>  **1) Ring**  
>  It was a never ending game of chase, of hide and seek and yet Uruha could never break that cycle of almost catching Aoi but never doing so, simply because it was easier like that.
> 
> **4) Box**  
>  Uruha looked like as exquisitely beautiful and unreal as them, but Aoi didn’t need to trap him in a box like the rest of his dolls.
> 
> **14) Music**  
>  It was saddening to know that the only thread that bound them together now was the music.
> 
> **27) Fall**  
>  Silently he watched the maple tree across the street, pondering how their relationship compared to the dried, red leaves that pooled under it.
> 
> **29) Dance**  
>  It was a dangerous waltz that they engaged in – so close to touch, so close to kiss, keeping in mind that neither of them could fall in love.
> 
> **39) Overwhelmed**  
>  It scared the both of them to think how their bodies fit together, how their way of thinking complemented each other, because there was no way in hell any one of them would submit to something worthless such as their emotions.
> 
> **41) Wait**  
>  Uruha was drifting further and further with each passing day, but he never had the balls to ask him to slow down and wait.
> 
> **45) Eclipse**  
>  Their emotions were strongly overshadowed by their pride, with the both of them refusing to give in even though their hearts and bodies yearned for each other.
> 
> **48) Unknown**  
>  As the days go by Aoi can’t help but be a little paranoid and think about what would happen to the relationship he’s built with Uruha so far once the band ends.

  
****  
Standalone (non-descriptive smut)

>   
>  **6) Hurricane**  
>  Kai could only gasp in horror when he saw the mess in his hotel room, and decided that it was bad having Uruha as a roommate, especially now that he’s going out with Aoi.
> 
> **15) Silk**  
>  There was nothing more that he could appreciate aside from the soft, silken skin that quivered under his calloused fingers.
> 
> **31) Sacred  
>  ** There was no body part too sensitive or sacred whenever a drunken Aoi was concerned, and Uruha liked it, liked it very much.

  
**Standalone (romance)**

>   
>  **2) Hero**  
>  He himself had his flaws but when it came to Uruha, Aoi was certain there was nothing he won’t be able to give up, nothing he won’t be able to do.
> 
> **3) Memory**  
>  “This is a stupid picture,” Uruha blurted out and couple his words with a punch on his lover’s shoulder, but Aoi simply smiled, because there was nothing that he wanted than to preserve each precious moment they had together.
> 
> **5) Run**  
>  Sometimes he thought that running away from what he really felt would make those unwanted feelings go away, but when the blond came up behind him, taking his waist into his arms as he gently whispered, “Slow down,” Aoi realized he’d been wrong all along.
> 
> **7) Wings**  
>  “Uwuha, whew aw youw wings?” Little Aoi couldn’t help but inquire, remembering his Mom say that all angels had them.
> 
> **16) Cover**  
>  He was grateful to have him by his side, to act like the blanket that would protect him from the monsters that lurked inside his mind.
> 
> **18) Dream**  
>  Sometimes Aoi wondered whether he was still locked in the depths of his slumber or not, but the way that Uruha’s plush lips pressed onto him seemed real enough.
> 
> **19) Candle**  
>  “It only takes a flame as small as that to keep a relationship alive,” Aoi said calmly as he pointed at the small candle situated at the table in between the two of them, and Uruha just thought to himself that maybe it could work after all.
> 
> **20) Talent**  
>  Even if Uruha had absolutely zero ability at cracking jokes or being remotely funny at all, he never fails to make Aoi smile.
> 
> **21) Silence**  
>  There were moments where Aoi would stop speaking and Uruha would keep staring, and as Kai watched the two of them in those moments, he was sure that the words ‘I love you’ could never be heard clearer.
> 
> **22) Journey**  
>  The path that they took during tours and concerts was never kind and easy, and he’s thankful that at the end of the day, he could always have himself laying in between Aoi’s arms.
> 
> **24) Strength**  
>  Uruha was as human as can be and so was Aoi, but just knowing that the two of them would always be there for each other, their wills become so strong that it could move mountains.
> 
> **25) Mask**  
>  “You won’t like what you’ll see,” Uruha insisted with a firm voice but Aoi just smiled; it was good to know that he too was human behind that exceptional beauty.
> 
> **28) Forgotten**  
>  His hair was no longer blond, the other no longer wearing the stud on his nose, but the moment they connect in just that one simple handshake, all words and feelings forgotten suddenly rushed back, almost too painful to handle, that the only way to keep standing was to throw themselves in each other’s arms.
> 
> **32) Farewells**  
>  It was hard to leave a world prettied up with fame and glory, but they had other plans.
> 
> **43) Search**  
>  It took him years of searching before Uruha finally realized that what he really needs is the one in front of him (or rather, across the stage from him).
> 
> **46) Gravity**  
>  When Uruha was too high up in the clouds, Aoi would always softly and patiently pull him down.
> 
> **47) Highway**  
>  The road home was always smoke-filled, tiresome, and long, but knowing he would always be there waiting never fails to bring a smile on his face.
> 
> **49) Lock**  
>  The look on Uruha’s face was indescribable the moment his fingers curled around the key to their new home and he was about to start his million thanks to Aoi but the older simply brought a finger to Uruha’s lips and said, “You don’t have to thank me; this is nothing, considering that you’ve already given me the key to your heart.”

  
**Mini-story: Every First Second (romance)**

>   
>  **17) Promise**  
>  Uruha hated being told by anybody that they’d stay by his side forever because that was a bullshit promise no human could ever keep.
> 
> **38) Forever**  
>  “I won’t say I’ll be with you forever or for as long as I could, but I’ll be here for as long as you want me to.”

**Mini-story: We Give In Sometimes(romance)**

>   
>  **23) Fire**  
>  Aoi was always so restless and temperamental and Uruha hated him for that (at least that’s what he says).
> 
> **26) Ice**  
>  Uruha was always sarcastic towards his actions, but Aoi knew – despite his protests – he liked him for that, and Aoi loved the blond for that.

  
**Mini-story: Broken Mirrors (angst)**

>   
>  **12) Temptation**  
>  Even if he knew there was a person who loved him at the other side of the town, Uruha just couldn’t let this devil’s offers pass, not tonight, maybe not ever.
> 
> **11) Midnight**  
>  The clock had already struck twelve and try as Aoi might to think that his partner was only somewhere doing some work, it still doesn’t erase the fact that he knew which bed Uruha was making warm right now.
> 
> **10) Drink**  
>  It was never a good idea to dabble with Uruha’s collection of Moet and Chandon especially during nights like these.
> 
> **9) Red**  
>  As much as Uruha wanted to look away, Aoi grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look in the mirror and stare at the way his bruised skin was being peppered with harsh kisses; the way his face was marred with tears, saliva, and cum; the way thick blood streamed down his abused thighs.
> 
> **8) Cold**  
>  Though Aoi was more exposed to the winter air, there was something that chilled the very core of his being as his hand came in contact with Uruha’s skin, feeling those hazel eyes stab icicles into his heart.

  
**Mini-story: The World is Our Playground (angst)**

>   
>  **13) View**  
>  Maybe Kai viewed things a bit differently than others, but he could swear that despite the snide retorts and challenging glares that they threw each other, Aoi and Uruha had something else going on other than just mere rivalry.
> 
> **33) World**  
>  They had the same mind set, really – the world was their playground and everybody else was their toy, which makes it harder for both Aoi and Uruha to fuck with each other’s minds.
> 
> **34) Formal**  
>  “No need for formalities now, Uruha,” Aoi purred into his ear as his hand dove down to the blond’s naked thigh.
> 
> **35) Fever**  
>  “O…okay, Aoi,” Uruha answered, but he cursed inwardly as his mouth spurted out feverish moans, and as much as he hated to admit Aoi just might be a better player in this game.
> 
> **36) Laugh**  
>  A small laugh echoed throughout the small, steamy room that stank of sex, and Uruha was pretty sure that was because Aoi just read what he was thinking.
> 
> **30) Body**  
>  When all’s said and done, they’d always realize how it wasn’t only their body’s needs were fulfilled, just that neither one of them would like to acknowledge it.
> 
> **37) Lies**  
>  He made a disgusted face as he told Uruha how repulsed he was at what he just said, but the truth of it was he’s just scared to take a risk.

  
**Mini-story: Sleeptalk (fluff)**

>   
>  **40) Whisper**  
>  Aoi would never tell Uruha that he enjoyed listening to the things he whispered in his sleep.
> 
> **42) Talk**  
>  Nevertheless, Aoi wouldn’t mind if Uruha said ‘I love you Aoi’ or ‘Aoi don’t leave me’ or ‘Faster’ out loud.

  
**Mini-story: Second Take (fluff)**

>   
>  **44) Hope**  
>  Even though Uruha gave him that look that said things were never gonna go the way he wants it to be, Aoi was still hopeful that someday, somehow, Uruha would yield to his feelings, and that someday proved to be shorter than he thought.
> 
> **50) Breathe**  
>  “Remember to breathe after this,” Uruha said with a small laugh, and finally sealed Aoi’s confession with a kiss.


End file.
